gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Slushie
A slush or a slushie is a generic term for a flavored frozen drink. There are many different flavors of slushies. The cup you can have them in is called "Big Quench." It is speculated that the Big Quench is a knock-off of the Seven/Eleven Slurpee. This beverage has been thrown at many New Directions members. April, Brittany, Jesse, Joe, Kitty, Lauren, Matt, Rory, Ryder and Sugar seem to be the only members whom have never been slushied on-screen. The action of throwing slushies is called a slushie facial. Sometimes they know the victims expect to be slushied. So they prepare for them by wearing rain jackets. The slushie is also a glee icon, as it has been used in a multitude of advertisements, such as the season two promotional pictures and on the covers of the singles of the music on iTunes. It is also used in New Directions regionals performance in Season 2 when they throw fake slushies at the audience. They were slushie cups filled with red confetti. In the episode A Very Glee Christmas, various members of New Directions are seen being slushied with green and red slushies. However, slushies are not sold in the green color. Mike suggests that they colored slush from the carpark green. Sue is also known to have thrown slushies, or be seen holding one. Rachel is the first one seen in the show slushied, from Puck. Kurt was the first to be seen getting slushied in Season Two (Audition) by Azimio. Finn was the first to be seen getting slushied in Season Three (The Purple Piano Project) by the hockey team and Unique and Marley was the first to be seen getting slushied in Season Four (The New Rachel) by Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette. According to Principal Figgins, slushies are not recognized by the school board to be implements of bullying. (I Kissed a Girl) This is why no one has ever been punished for throwing slushies at glee club members. The only time a slushie has seriously and physically hurt someone, to the extend of them requiring surgery, was in Michael, when Blaine took a slushie for Kurt, which contained rock salt, from Sebastian. In Nationals, after winning the 2012 Nationals Competition, the New Directions walk into McKinley High School, with Artie carrying the massive trophy they won. Rick and another hockey player approach the group, and present them with what appears to be two slushies. However, when thrown, glitter comes out of the notorious quench cups. This act leads into the song, Tongue Tied. Self-Slushie facial A self-slushie facial is the act on one person giving their self a facial slushie. Only one person has done it. Kurt Hummel in Mash-Up when he "took one for the team" when the football team threatened to beat Finn up if he didn't do it. Kurt took the slushie from Finn and slushied himself. After, he demands someone take him to a day spa A.S.A.P. List of people Slushied *'Rachel' was slushied by Puck in Pilot, double-slushied by Puck and Matt in Showmance, then by Karofsky in Hell-O. *'Sam' was slushied by Azimio and David in "Duets," by the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle and by Rick Nelson and Scott Cooper in Yes/No . *'Mike' was slushied by David in A Very Glee Christmas and by the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. This slushie was done along with Mercedes and Tina. *'Puck' was slushied by Karofsky in Mash-Up and by the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *'Tina' was slushied by the hockey team in A Very Glee Christmas with Mike and Mercedes, and was slushied in a flashback in Lights Out. *'Mercedes' was slushied by Azimio in Hell-O and A Very Glee Christmas with Mike and Tina. *'Quinn' was slushied by Azimio and the football team in Mash-Up with Finn. *'Finn' was slushied by Karofsky and later Azimio and the football team in Mash Up with Quinn, then he was slushied by the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, and again by the hockey team in The Purple Piano Project. *'Kurt' was slushied by himself in Mash-Up, an unknown football player in Hell-O, and Azimio in Audition. *'Will' was the only adult to get slushied, and the only person to be slushied by New Directions in Mash Up. *'Artie' was slushied by the football players and later the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *'David' was slushied by Scott Cooper in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *'Azimio' was slushied by the hockey team in The Sue Sylvester Shuffle. *'Santana' was slushied by Karofsky in A Night of Neglect and by Sebastian Smythe in Michael. *'Blaine' took a slushie spiked with rock salt, on Kurt's behalf, from Sebastian in Michael. *'Marley' was slushied by Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette in The New Rachel and double-slushied by two unnamed jocks in Lights Out. *'Unique' was slushied in The New Rachel by Phil Lipoff and Bobby Surette. *'Jake' was double-slushied in Lights Out by two unnamed jocks. Trivia *During Born This Way, when Karofsky apologizes to the New Directions and states that he thinks he has slushied each and every member, showing flashbacks to various times and episodes, but Quinn, Brittany and Lauren are not shown getting slushied by him. *Brittany is the only original member of New Directions still on the show that has not been slushied. *Real slushies were actually used in the earlier episodes of season 1, Chris Colfer once said that it felt like "getting bitch-slapped by an iceberg." Gallery 2-10-glee-slush.png 2dsa3d.jpg 789.jpg Big quench.jpg Dave slushies Glee Club.gif Explore gawkertv videos 2192.jpg Glee-Artie-Slushie.jpg Glee slushie 3.jpg Glee slushie 5.jpg Mike slushie.jpg Poor puck.jpg Rachel-slushie.jpg Slushie-facial-01-2009-10-21.jpg Slushies K,R,M.png Slushiesantana.JPG Tumblr lii4kfKm8R1qfh53z.gif Vlcsnap-2010-12-22-16h49m40s157.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-03-11h00m42s156.png Vlcsnap-2012-02-03-11h02m47s128.png MarleyBeingSlushied401.png Unique-alex-newell-gets-glee-slushie-images.jpg WadeUniqueAdams&MarleyRoseSlushied.gif Image 182057 3.jpg Videos thumb|300px|right 300px|thumb|left Category:Miscellaneous